Earthquake
by WhatIfHairDryersWereGuns
Summary: Another Dasey one shot.


_She had an earthquake on her mind  
I almost heard her cry out as I left her far behind  
and knew the world was crashing down around her_

Derek was sitting in his room, listening to his music as usual when a song by The Used, his favorite band began to play. Instantly, when he heard this, he thought of earlier that day at the mall. When Casey caught him with Emily.

They had just gone out for some coffee at Smelly Nelly's to talk about Casey and Derek's relationship. Emily, Sam, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti were the only ones who knew about them. Derek being afraid of asking Sam about this decided that Emily would be a better candidate to speak to about his problem.

Casey being Casey thought he was being a little too shady about his whereabouts and whom he was going with, so once she saw Emily and Derek together, she thought the worst. Derek was heartbroken when he realized that maybe he was wrong about asking Emily for advice, since she once had an annoyingly large crush on him in the past. Causing Casey to believe that he was cheating.

"What the hell is going on here?" Casey screeched.

"Nothing. It's not what it looks like!" Derek yelled, defensively.

"Really?" Casey screamed. "Because that little kiss certainly didn't look like nothing was going on!"

"No, Casey, really. Nothing was going on we were just talking." Emily told her.

"No, I think something was going on." Casey hissed, dumping the, now cold, coffee all over Emily.

"What the hell, Casey?" Derek screamed.

"What, you thought you would get away with coming over here to secretly meet Emily? Guess what! I caught you red handed! And don't say that that kiss I saw was nothing! You know damn right it was!"

"It was on the cheek, Casey! Why are you being like this?" Derek yelled back.

"Because I knew that once I gave my heart to you, that you would break it!" Casey yelled, tears streaming down her face. "That's why I tried to keep myself from giving it to you for the passed 3 years! Because I knew you would hurt me! But, I didn't suspect it to be with my best friend!"

"Casey, we were just talking. I promise!" Derek screamed.

"Yeah, ok!" Casey yelled, ripping off the necklace that Derek had given her on their 1-year anniversary and threw it at him. "Here, take it! I don't want it anymore. We're over!"

_I sink to the ocean floor because I know that we are more but  
I've made this mess  
I built this fire, Are you still mine?_

That's how Derek felt, like he built a fire that was killing them both. And yet, he was still wondering whether Casey still loved him or not.

'How could she think I would cheat on her?' Derek asked himself. "Maybe it was the fact that I asked Emily for the advice instead of Sam. God! All I was doing was asking Emily if the ring I bought Casey was perfect enough or not!" Derek said to himself.

Not knowing that Casey was listening to him talk to himself about it, Derek began to sob, much like Casey was right at this moment.

"God! I love her! Why… how could I have been so stupid to ask Emily. Why couldn't I have asked Lizzie she knows her better than Emily? I could've asked anyone but Emily. I should of known that Casey would suspect the worse…"

_She had an earthquake on her mind apparently the kind that would  
bury us alive  
by putting all this weight on us forever  
I lie here on the ocean floor broken castle by the shore and  
I made this mess  
I built this fire, Are you still mine?_

"Casey…" Derek whispered.

_Let me save us  
I've slaughtered us, I've murdered our love  
I can taste it, This blood in my mouth  
This knife in my lungs  
Have I murdered our love?_

Casey instantly grabbed for the necklace he had given her two years ago, but stopped when she realized that she ripped it off and threw it at him earlier today.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Casey asked herself. "God… why didn't I just let it be? If he was cheating Edwin or Lizzie, hell even Marti would have told me." Casey cried. "I should've listened to them about not spying… maybe I would have an engagement ring on my finger now!"

And slowly, Casey began to gather her composure and walked out of her room towards Derek's door.

_Please be all mine_

"Derek?" Casey asked as she knocked slightly on his door before opening it.

"Casey?" Derek asked disbelievingly. "I… I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me after what happened.

"I heard you."

"What?" Derek asked confused.

"I heard you talking to yourself about what happened. How you were asking Em for advice rather than a booty call."

"I was that loud?"

"Yes, and I'm so happy you were. Derek, I'm so _so_ sorry. Please forgive me for suspecting…"

"No, Casey."

"What?" Casey asked, fear in her eyes.

"I can't forgive you."

"Why not?" Casey whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

"I can't forgive you unless you forgive me for asking Emily for advice rather than Lizzie."

Lightening up a bit, Casey smiled. "Of course I forgive you, Derek Venturi."

"Good. Because I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, Case, you know I love you and all. But, I can't have you as my girlfriend anymore."

Casey's face fell, "Oh." She whispered.

_Cause baby I'm not all right when you go  
I'm not fine, Please be all mine  
I never want you to go because I am all yours so please be all mine._

"Don't you want to know why?" Derek asked.

"No. It's ok." Casey told him as she faked a smile and began to walk out of the room.

"Casey." Derek said as he ran up to her and grabbed her wrist slightly. "I can't have being my girlfriend anymore because then I could say that you're my fiancé." Derek smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Case, will you marry me?"

"Of course, Derek!" Casey yelled as she jumped up on him, causing the both of them to fall on the ground beneath them. "I love you, Derek Venturi!" Casey giggled.

"I love you, too, Casey McDonald. And you see, the reason why I was with Emily earlier was for advice on this." Derek told her, pulling out a beautiful diamond ring out and sliding it on Casey's finger.

"Oh, Derek!" Casey screamed as she kissed him on the mouth and then hitting him on the arm. "How could you scare me like that?"

"What?" Derek laughed.

"I thought you met someone else."

"Never, Casey, never in a million years would I want to replace you. Nor would I ever want to cheat on you."

"I knew. It's just I was worried to lose you. I guess I should apologize to Emily." Casey half smiled.

"I'm sure she'll understand." Derek told her, before kissing her again.

Unbeknownst to the two lovers upstairs, Nora and George heard the entire encounter and smiled as they heard Derek propose. 'Finally.' The two thought before returning to their forgotten tasks.


End file.
